


Best Kept Secret

by JasnNCarly



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: You can’t give it away.





	Best Kept Secret

**Best Kept Secret**

You carefully adjust your body towards him, biting your lip to try and prevent the laughter. Dean was buried under the covers while you were burning up above them. It’s okay. You’ve memorized his body; it’s permanently tattooed in your mind, including the imperfections that you found made him so perfect.

You fell so far and so fast that you can’t remember standing tall without him. In your panties and camisole, you still feel dazed from the night before, tempted to check if he had dressed at all in the middle of the night. You can’t explore, fearing you’ll wake him up.

You pushed your head further into your pillow, inching your fingers towards his face to push his dirty blonde hair away from his forehead. Playing with the mixed waves and curls, you wondered if he knew that you could watch him for hours – that you would continue to fall despite all your better judgment.

His face was surprisingly smooth despite how often he worked out in the sun, and as he moaned at your touch his dimples appeared. Immediately retracting your touch, Dean still slept soundly as he reacted – reaching out a hand and resting it at the curve of your hip.

“Dean?” You whisper but the ease of his breath assures you that he is still out it. If you could say it once, you might be able to say it when he was conscious. Losing all nerve, you get up to make a phone call. If you can plan something, you can avoid a messy slip up – avoid the words.

“I wish you knew.”

—————————————————–

_I’ll be back before you know it._

You put the phone down, returning to the conversation, “It’s not like he needs to know.”

“Are you kidding me? Guys love that crap, need it more than girls sometimes.” Natayla’s words made you regret telling her anything at all; yet you appreciated what she had.

“Well, he’s not like that.”

“(Y/N), he is!” She came to a stop on the tread climber, whipping her towel at you, “Tell him.”

A part of you knows she’s right; but if you tell him, and it goes to hell…you’ll always regret it.

—————————————————–

You go about your business like normal, groceries and all. Reaching the apartment, you balance the bags as you try to get the right key situated.

“Damn it!” You spit when your keys fall to the floor, but you hear the door open and offer a weak smile, “Help?”

Dean shakes his head with a chuckle, taking the bags so you can retrieve your keys. Following him inside, you shut the door, “I got a few different things depending on what you want to eat tonight.”

“Forget it.” Setting the bags down, he turns to you and wrenches your body to his, “We’re going out tonight.”

“What?” You throw your arms loosely around him, “You hate going out when you’re home.”

“Well, I’m switching it up tonight.” Dean starts to plant kisses near your earlobe, “What you think? Me and you and a stuffy restaurant?”

You rolled your eyes, “Just give me a time, and I’m there.”

—————————————————–

“Thanks.” Dean managed to dismiss the waiter politely, reaching over to cover your hand with his, “You like it?”

“It’s beautiful. They must’ve just opened.” You look up at the insanely expensive chandelier, “Hopefully, the expensive food will match the décor.” His small laugh causes your eyes to shoot to his, your lips soon kissing his cheek, “Thank you.”

Dean watches you carefully as you wipe the hint of lipstick from his skin; he moves his hands to a loose hug around you, whispering, “I wish you knew.”

His words cause you to freeze, your eyes checking his, and you wonder about the morning. You wonder about your conversation with Nattie. You try to drop your hands, only for him to catch one and place it to the pulse of his neck. You feel like you’re at huge disadvantage, especially as he stares at you like a terrified child. Offering a sideway grin, you gave a slow nod, “I wish you knew, too.”


End file.
